


You Can't Leave Just Yet

by Attornsky



Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811455
Kudos: 7





	You Can't Leave Just Yet

“And I...Am...Iron Man,” 

_Snap_

A flashing white light, then everything went dark.

He opened his eyes to find the gauntlet missing along with all his injuries and battle-damaged suit. He looked around him; orange sky fading into an orange ground. A petit tent and a cabin that he immediately recognized.

“Hey!” A voice echoed around him. He snapped his head up towards the voice. A young lady stood there, with a smile on her face; a smile he could recognize anywhere. 

It was Morgan. His _daughter_.

_But can you even call someone your daughter if you missed her whole life?_

“Morgan?” He took a few steps towards her.  
“Hey, dad,”

He held her hands, his smile upon seeing her morphed into guilt.  
“I’m sorry,” He said softly. “I know I did the wrong thing,”  
“But you didn’t,” She assured, squeezing his hands tighter.  
“I missed your whole life. And I don’t think I can live with myself for that,”  
“I know. But, that didn’t happen,”  
“What?”  
“I’ll see you soon, dad,” She started to fade away.  
“Morgan, wait-” But she was already gone.

Tony felt his whole body begin to disintegrate. Everything around him is black, yet he can still hear voices, but they are so far away, like they are underwater.

He tries to move, but his body is paralized. His right arm is numb from all the pain.

After a while, he feels something soft underneath him. A mattress. 

“Mister Stark?”   
  
_Peter_  
  
“Please, wake up,” His voice is trembling. _Crying_ , Tony immediately knew.

Tony tried to open his eyes, but they were so _heavy_. He wants to wake up; to see his _son_ ; to hold him close and never let go. He can’t shake the image of him _dying_ in his arms as he watched helplessly.

***  
  
The second time he heard someone talking was after, what felt like, a century. It was his daughter, “Mommy, will daddy be okay?” 

The voices are still so distant, he can hear other voices in the room, but they’re so foggy. He tries to open his eyes, or even twitch his hand just to tell them _I am here_.

Suddenly, he can not hear anything. Or feel or smell anything. The only glimmer of consciousness was gone.

***  
  
The third time he hears voices, they are much clearer. In fact, he feels like his senses were heightened. He can hear three people’s breaths in the room.

“I’m sorry, but he might not make it,” He knows that voice, it was Helen Cho.  
“No, no, please, there’s gotta be a way,” Peter said. He can practically hear the tears in his voice.  
“He’s been unconscious for three months. By now he should be presumed dead,”

No, wait. I’m still here!

“Helen, please. Just one more week,” Pepper said.

There was a beat.

“Okay. We’ll wait one more week. But if he doesn’t wake up…”  
“Thank you,”

He hears the door open then close again. There was a sigh, and someone held his hand, they were warm and comforting against his cold, numb one. “Mister Stark, if you can hear me, please you have to wake up. I can’t lose you too,” Peter said, crying.

_I’m sorry, Pete. I’m trying._

“Come on, Peter, it’s getting late. Let’s go to sleep,” Pepper said. Peter’s hand left his, and he heard them leave.

A few moments later, the door opened again. The sound of plastic wrapping filled the room. He then felt something cold against his right hand.  
“Daddy? I snuck you a juice pop. I know you loved them,” Morgan said. She was crying. He used all of his power to twitch his hand. Then, finally, he opened his eyes.

The room was dark and quiet. The only sound was coming from the medical machines that were next to him. His mouth was a hybrid of something stomach-churning and slick. Pain shot up through his right side, and he yelped in pain, which caught his daughter’s attention.

“Daddy?” She asked, leaning forward so she can get a good look on his face, “Are you awake?”  
“Hey, Maguna,” He said, his voice hoarse, and his mouth felt like it was coated with liquid glue. “Think you could get me some water?”

Morgan scrambled for the glass of water that sat on the bedside table. She handed it to Tony. The water trickled down his throat, cooling it.

Morgan sniffed, and wiped her eyes. “Don’t cry, honey,” He comforted her.  
“I heard Doctor Cho say that you will not make it. I was scared,”  
Tony, very painfully, lifted his right arm and put it on top of her head in commiseration, causing the popsicle to slip from his hand. “It’s gonna be okay,” his eyes started to droop, and his arms fell back into the mattress, just before darkness consumed him, he felt Morgan settle down next to him, her head rested on his shoulder, and her little arm wrapped around his stomach.

***  
  
When Pepper entered the room, she didn’t expect to see her daughter sleeping next to her husband, with a giant orange stain on the sheet just below her feet.

  
Pepper slowly lifted Morgan from Tony’s limp grasp. “Mommy?”   
“Good morning,” Pepper smiled, pushing the hair from Morgan’s face, “What did I tell you about sneaking here?”  
“I missed Daddy so I brought him a popsicle!”  
“Oh, yeah? Did he enjoy it?”  
“He didn’t eat it. But he told me that everything will be okay,”

Pepper froze, her smile dropped, “He talked to you?” Morgan nodded. “Did he say anything else?”  
“No. Can we have breakfast now?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, sure, let’s go wake Peter first,”

***

  
The fifth time he woke up, he was back in the same place he met grown-up Morgan. And she was there.

“Morgan, what’s going on?” He asked.  
“We were able to save you after you snapped. But you fell into a coma,”  
“Oh… How long have I been like this?”  
“Almost four months,”

Tony sighed, he started pacing around. He felt himself on the verge of a panic attack. “Dad,” Tony looked back at her. “You have to wake up,”  
Tony shook his head, “I’m sorry, I tried,”  
Morgan walked up to him. She put her hand on his cheek, “You have to wake up,”

Tony jolted up, his heart rate quickened, sweat covered his body and he was breathing fast. He calmed himself down before sitting up. His feet touched the cold floor, but it still felt nice. He stood up, and he had to take a few steps before he regained his balance. 

The alarm clock on the table said that it was two in the afternoon. His vision was a bit hazed, but he managed to open the door, and walk down the stairs.

Pepper, Morgan and Peter were sitting on the dinner table, eating. The only person talking was Morgan. They didn’t notice him standing there in his sweat-drenched clothes.

“Pete?” his voice was small, but it caught everyone’s attention.  
“Tony!” Peter quickly got up and ran to him, engulfing him in a hug. Pepper and Morgan followed.  
“I can’t believe you’re okay,” Pepper said, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.  
“Yeah, and it’s because of one little trouble-maker,” He joked, picking up his giggling daughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could.

Tony felt grateful to have an amazing family like this one. And finally, after all those years of pain, he was _happy_.

**The End**


End file.
